Laser scanner systems can typically implement a pulsed laser signal that is reflected from facets of a rotating spindle to generate a latent image that corresponds to a scanned image. Typical laser scanner spindles can include a plurality of facets that are each mirrored to reflect the pulsed laser signal at each respective angle of the spindle as it is rotated. Relative errors in the facets of the spindle can result in print defects, such as laser scanner moiré. For example, slight variations in positioning, orientation, and flatness of the facets relative to each other can result in such print and scan defects. These print and/or scan detects can thus negatively affect the quality of the scanning of images. Such print and/or scan defects can be even more pronounced in implementations that include more than one color pane.